neolympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hestia
Hestia has no ambitions or agenda, she despises politics. She has no interest in much of anything outside of caring for her family. Hestia is a homebody, rarely venturing out of the Haven, and likes to keep herself busy with maintaining the Haven, preparing Nektar, and cooking Ambrosia. When she does have free-time, she likes to spend it in the company of her many nephews and nieces, hearing of their plights and advising them. History Early Life As the Titans' influence and power grew, as mortals began to spread their legend across the land, the Titans no longer wished to spend time among the mortals and wished to dwell in the 'Haven', the impressive transdimensional residence and research station that Ouranos and Gaia had built for themselves atop Mt. Othrys. So to this end, the Titan Rhea discovered a way to extract the essence of the most powerful Titan, Kronos, and bestow that essence upon six of Kronos' most loyal mortal followers: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, and Hestia. Before the Titans chose her, Hestia was a humble healer in a small tribal settlement. Hestia is said to have treated the wounds of Rhea herself as the Titaness journeyed through mortal lands. Others say it was Kronos that Hestia saved from grave injury. I suppose it matters little, as the end result remain same: Hestia was the first mortal given the Titans' essence as a gift and she was summoned to Haven itself to serve the Titans as their personal attendant. in a sense, these six were now Kronos and Rhea's children and though unrelated in their mortal life, they were spiritual siblings, connected by the essence of their 'father'. These six were then sent out to further the legend of the Titans and to handle the Titans' interest in the mortal world, leaving the Titans able to spend more time in their Haven on Othrys. Hestia served the Titans faithfully and while she had objections, she kept such things to herself, that is, until she overheard Kronos speaking to another Titan about locking Hades in Tartarus. Hestia protested such, out of concern for her spirit-brother, and Kronos saw fit to lock Hestia away before she had a chance to warn the Titans' spymaster. In the outside world, Zeus' escapades started producing followers that flocked to Zeus' secret refuge to join his cause in ever increasing numbers. Without his steward spreading his tale, Kronos' power began to wane as Zeus discovered that he was becoming more powerful as his own legend increased. When Zeus' powers had grown able to rival a Titan's, Zeus decided to make a strategic strike against the Titans. Leading his children and some key allies in a raid, Zeus broke into Tartarus and freed his spirit brothers and sisters, and for the first time, met his daughter Athena. But Zeus likewise discovered that his first wife, Metis, was unable to leave Tartarus due to her Titan physiology having bound her to the prison dimension's reality and was unable to exist in Earth's own reality. They had planned to free Gaia as well, but Metis insisted they should not do that. Of course, Hestia escaped with the others when Zeus broke into Tartarus and through she had little desire for bloodshed, Hestia took up arms with the rest of her family as she felt it was her duty. When the heavily injured Ares and Hephaestus returned to camp with word of Hera's capture, the gods decided that the time they had been waiting for was now. And so, to rescue Hera, the Gods rallied their allies and made an assault on Othrys. In the melee, a great deal of ichor and blood was shed. There were gods whose names were lost to history that died on that battlefield, but in the end, the three brothers of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades took down their creator. Rise of the New Gods Once the Titans were overthrown, Hestia's skills proved invaluable in claiming control of the Haven for the Olympians. In fact, Hestia moved the Haven to Mount Olympus, thus giving the Olympians their collective name and a new foundation on which to build a pantheon to properly process the worship the new gods needed to maintain their power. Hesita never sought a throne in Haven, knowing that someone would need to see to their new home's maintenance. Due to this decision, Dionysys was given the throne reserved for Hestia and to honor this gesture, Dionysus convinced the Elder Gods to agree that Hestia should be given the honor of being the caretaker to the Empyrean Flame - the very power source of the Haven. Many mortals have the foolish notion that Hestia is a virgin, but that is false. Though it true that Hestia has no children, it is not from a lack of intimacy, but rather from her choice to lie with women exclusively, usually mortal maids or temple priestesses. Elysium Nowadays, Hestia misses the mortals of Earth, but has found the Elysian people to be a fine substitute and has grown truly fond of them. When she travels among them, she assumes the presence of the unassuming, a servant or humble caretaker; but the Divine Servant most of her time with her family, at home in Haven, cooking heavenly meals and to tending to the hearth. Abilities Elder Goddess: '''The first being endowed with Titanic essence and made immortal, Hestia was given the ability to manipulate the powers of Haven. Using those powers, Hestia was tasked with keeping the Titans’ home in working order and serving the Titans as their attendant... until Kronos became paranoid and locked her away on suspicions she was conspiring against him. Zeus freed her later and she joined her kin in doing just what Kronos was afraid of, overthrowing the Titans. '''Keeper of the Haven: By decree of the Six and endowed with the ability to do so by the Titans, Hestia is the Keeper of the Haven on Olympus. As such, Hestia can create Ambrosia, siphon Nektar, and has the knowledge to repair and maintain the Haven‘s arcane systems and enchantments. Goddess of Domestics: Essence fueled Hestia’s innate domestic talents, making her a divine representation of a domestic servant. Hestia not only knows how to cook, clean, mend, and more; but she can bestow such domestic skills upon mortal minds and has an intrinsic connection to mortals who already have mastered such knowledge. Goddess of Family: As the goddess of Family, Hestia can sense whenever members of her family are near, and can sense the familial connections between mortals, spirits, and the divine alike. Hestia can also detect a mortal’s sentiments toward their family members. Goddess of Home: Hestia has the ability to sense where any being makes their home, can conjure temporary shelter, and can wisp herself across vast space in an instant to return to her own home- Haven. Further, Hestia knows quite a deal about wards from her work on the Haven and can enchant shelters and homes with protective spells. Bearer of the Empyrean Flame: Hestia holds the Empyrean Flame, one of the Divine Keys, and relic of immense power, its flame so intense it can kill a god. In truth, the Empyrean Flame is not fire, but the pure essence that powers the Haven. When not in the Sacred Hearth in the Olympian Throne room, Hestia keeps the Flame on her person using a special torch. Relationships Hestia doesn't have any siginificant romantic partners, mostly just various mortal maids or temple priestesses. Though it true that Hestia has no children, it is not from a lack of intimacy, but rather from her choice to lie with women. However, Hestia is very close to her various nieces and nephews, as seen when she does have free-time and she likes to spend it in their company, hearing of their plights and advising them. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, Hestia was the biological child of Kronos and Rhea. She grew up to recieve marriage proposals from her brothers Poseidon and Zeus. In NeOlympus, the incest is avoided by making the Eldest Gods spiritual siblings, so there is no biological relationship, and the affairs with his own children are completely cut out. * In Mythology, Hestia was a virgin and as such she had no offspring. But in NeOlymous, it is due to her being with women. * While the Gods don't have a set sexuality, Hestia has an obvious preference for women, as she lies with them exclusively. Category:Elder Gods Category:Olympians Category:Principal Pantheon